Never Too Late
by The Gibbslets
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS S9 Something earth shattering happens to our team? Who gets hurt and what will the team do? ONESHOT! THOUHT BABY! TIVA! MCABBY!


**Never Too Late **

**SPOLIERS FOR SEASON 9 READ AT OWN RISK**

_I blame Sean Murrays Tweets for doing this If they even think of killing Timmy off I will cry so bad! Anyway I wrote this as a Tiva but is also (I think) My first McAbby fic so let's play with that pairing! _

*PROBIE***PROBIE*** PROBIE***PROBIE*** PROBIE***PROBIE*** PROBIE***PROBIE*** PROBIE*

Masses of wires and tubes were plugged and linked to assorted machines that were in place to keep the young federal agent alive. His young smooth features had been inflamed by the fire that had licked his cheeks after the impact of the explosion and his hands and arms were covered in a light bandage that covered the worst of his burns. His lungs battled to remain pumping oxygen, even with help and the sun shining outside did nothing to cheer up the mood in the room. Abby Scutio sat alone in the furthest corner of the room she could from the bed with a lace handkerchief held to her streaming eyes as she forced herself to gaze unblinkingly at her friend who lay in the bed.

The door opened quietly and a man entered with his brown hair messed up as if he had ran his hand through it hundreds of times. The coffee he carried smelled strong and his eyes looked scared and tired as his body was wrapped with rib aching yawns that he tried to stifle. Abby rose quickly and embraced the man as he extended his arms to her.

"Tony!" Her cry was muffled in to his shoulder as she dug her nails in to his jumpers back and felt her eyes growing hot and wet as she sniffled. Tony's eyes seemed caught on the young agent in the bed as if he were an accident he couldn't help but watch.

"How was the flight?" She asked. Breaking away and returning to her corner, her voice was filled with the sense she didn't really want to know how his long flight from Italy had been but merely wanted to avoid all topics of conversation that could lead to discussing her best friend lying in the hospital bed, slowly fighting for his life.

"Long," He sighed and took a seat closer to the bed where he buried his face in to his palms as if this would shut out reality. He couldn't describe the plane flight. It had stretched on for hours that seemed to take days, anxiety for his partner was running and screaming in his mind while Ziva sat next to him with a stony face except when they reached the airport where she began to sob and shake and not his words nor arms could make it stop. So he stuck with long, being un-able to word the heart wrenching journey home.

"Ziva?" Abby asked, noting her absence.

Tony shrugged, he had lost track of her when thoughts of his friend had taken an advantage in his thoughts, he looked around and stood with the intent of looking for her as he had no wish to stay in this room where is emotions and the sight of his probie dying pressed at his heart and seemed to constrict it breathing. But Ziva found them first. She pushed open the door slowly and then spotted McGee and made a move as if to leave. Tony took her arm, maybe a little too roughly and pulled her in to the room. She shook with the heat in her eyes that was inevitable to make her cry and she tried to retreat but only ended up steeping back in to Tony. Abby watched them exchange looks and him mutter something to her before guiding her to the bed, as she got closer she still did not let those tears go. Abby envied her bravery, one step closer and she had little doubt she would be able to contain her emotions. Ziva went to take McGee's bandaged hand but saw I was injured before drawing it away and perching on the bed instead as Tony rested his hand on her shoulder as if by instinct. Her head slowly fell on to Tony's chest and she shook a bit with what Abby could only suppose were tears and then she fell still, maybe asleep?

"Abbs." Tony reached out his had to her and, as if it was feeding her strength, she stood and advanced towards him with shaking in her legs as mind told her to run away from this.

"He- He looks older." Abby whimpered as she looked at his singed hairline and inflamed face, but she managed to take perch on the opposite side of him from Ziva.

"We should say something." Tony finally said in to the lingering quiet "Something encouraging, just in case he can hear us."

He cleared his tired voice and muttered "Probie, Elf lord, McGoo, you are going to make it." He tensed as his voice snapped and broke at the end.

"It-It, Oh Tim please do." Ziva began to cry silently and Tony clenched his fists as he tried not to embrace her, to make it stop.

"Timmy, you are so smart and funny, I never told you that, your books are so page turning and you're my- my best friend, Timmy I love you, you know that right?" She began to cry like she knew she would, but before she broke down completely she was desperate to pass it on.

"If you love someone you have to tell them because you never know when will be the last time you seen them, you have to tell them every day." She began to cry harder and she got up "Tony I love you, you are goofy but honest and true, Ziva! I love you! You kick ass and you are strong and beautiful!" and with that she left through the door. Tony looked down at Ziva who was staring right back. Moments passed as the seemed to converse with their held gaze.

"Oh I know." Ziva sniffed and rested her head back on to his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know too," He pressed his kiss to her head as she sighed, perhaps he should just follow the honest trait, this was not the time nor the place so he simply indulged in smelling her sweet hair and trying not to think about McGee and the last 8 years of partnership they had shared. Would he make it? If he didn't someone was going to pay for this, he disengaged from Ziva and left without even looking back at her, she let her eyes slip to a close as she pulled herself back from tears and peeked out at McGee's broken form before also getting to her feet and leaving for retribution.

*PROBIE***PROBIE*** PROBIE***PROBIE*** PROBIE***PROBIE*** PROBIE***PROBIE*** PROBIE*

_I wrote this before watching 'Playing with Fire' and I was playing with the thought something could happen to McGee while Tony and Ziva were away. Anyway we will see how the season folds out! Happy final two!_


End file.
